Isabel I de Inglaterra
|cidadenatal = Greenwich, Inglaterra. |morte = }} |cidademorte = Palácio de Richmond, Richmond |sepultamento = Abadia de Westminster, Londres, Inglaterra |assinatura = Autograph of Elizabeth I of England.svg }} Isabel I (Greenwich, 7 de setembro de 1533 — Richmond, 24 de março de 1603), também conhecida sob a variante Elisabete I ou Elizabeth I, foi Rainha da Inglaterra e da Irlanda desde 1558 até à sua morte. Também ficou conhecida pelos nomes de A Rainha Virgem, Gloriana e Boa Rainha Bess. Filha de Henrique VIII, Isabel nasceu como princesa, mas a sua mãe, Ana Bolena, foi executada dois anos e meio depois do seu nascimento e Isabel foi declarada bastarda. Mais tarde, seu meio-irmão, Eduardo VI, deixou a coroa a Lady Jane Grey, excluindo as suas irmãs da linha de sucessão. No entanto, o seu testamento foi rejeitado, Lady Jane Grey foi executada e, em 1558, Isabel sucedeu à sua meia-irmã católica, Maria I, depois de passar quase um ano presa por suspeita de apoiar os rebeldes protestantes. Isabel decidiu que reinaria com bons conselheiros,Primeiro discurso da rainha dado em Hatfield House, 20 de novembro de 1558. Loades, 35 dependendo fortemente de um grupo de intelectuais de confiança liderado por William Cecil, barão Burghley. Uma das suas primeiras iniciativas como rainha foi apoiar o estabelecimento da igreja protestante inglesa, da qual se tornou governadora suprema. Este Acordo Religioso Isabelino manteve-se firmemente durante o seu reinado e desenvolveu-se, tornando-se naquela que é conhecida hoje como a Igreja de Inglaterra. Era esperado que Isabel se casasse, mas apesar de vários pedidos do parlamento e de numerosas cortes feitas por vários membros de casas reais por toda a Europa, ela nunca o fez. As razões para esta decisão já foram muito debatidas. À medida que envelhecia, Isabel tornou-se famosa pela sua virgindade, criando um culto à sua volta que foi celebrado nos retratos, festas e literatura da época. Seu reinado é conhecido por Período Elisabetano (ou Isabelino) ou ainda Era Dourada. Foi um período de ascensão, marcado pelos primeiros passos na fundação daquilo que seria o Império Britânico, e pela produção artística crescente, principalmente na dramaturgia, que rendeu nomes como Christopher Marlowe e William Shakespeare. No campo da navegação, o capitão Francis Drake foi o primeiro inglês a dar a volta ao mundo, enquanto na área do pensamento Francis Bacon pregou suas ideias políticas e filosóficas. As mudanças se estendiam à América do Norte, onde se deram as primeiras tentativas de colonização, que resultaram em geral em fracassos. Isabel era uma monarca temperamental e muito decidida. Esta última característica, vista com impaciência por seus conselheiros, frequentemente a manteve longe de desavenças políticas. Assim como seu pai Henrique VIII, Isabel gostava de escrever, tanto prosa quanto poesia. Seu reinado foi marcado pela prudência na concessão de honrarias e títulos. Somente oito títulos maiores: um de conde e sete de barão no reino da Inglaterra, mais um baronato na Irlanda, foram criados durante o reinado de Isabel. Isabel também reduziu substancialmente o número de conselheiros privados, de 39 para 19. Mais tarde, passaram a ser apenas 14 conselheiros. A colónia inglesa da Virgínia (futuro estado americano, após a independência dos Estados Unidos), recebeu esse nome em homenagem a Isabel I. Primeiros anos thumb|left|250px|Isabel cerca de 1546. Isabel era a única filha viva do rei Henrique VIII com sua segunda esposa, Ana Bolena, marquesa de Pembroke, com quem casou secretamente, estima-se, entre o inverno de 1532 e janeiro do ano seguinte. Nasceu no quarto das virgens, no palácio de Greenwich a 7 de setembro de 1533, entre as três e as quatro da tarde e recebeu o nome em honra das suas duas avós, Isabel de Iorque e Isabel Howard.Somerset, 4 Foi a segunda filha do rei a sobreviver até à infância e que tinha nascido dentro de um casamento. Quando nasceu, Isabel era herdeira presumível do trono de Inglaterra, visto que a sua meia-irmã mais velha, a princesa Maria, tinha perdido a sua posição como herdeira legítima quando Henrique anulou o seu casamento com a mãe desta, Catarina de Aragão, para se poder casar com Ana.Loades, 3–5 O rei Henrique VIII queria desesperadamente um filho homem legítimo para garantir a sucessão da Casa Tudor. Ana tinha sido coroada com a coroa de São Eduardo, ao contrário de qualquer outra rainha-consorte, quando estava grávida de Isabel. A historiadora Alice Hunt sugeriu que tal aconteceu porque a gravidez de Ana era já visível na altura da coroação e era assumido que o seu filho seria um herdeiro masculino.Hunt Isabel foi batizada no dia 10 de Setembro numa cerimónia no Palácio de Greenwich. Os seus padrinhos foram o arcebispo Thomas Cranmer, o marquês de Exeter, a duquesa de Norfolk e a marquesa-viúva de Dorset. Depois do nascimento de Isabel, a rainha Ana não conseguiu dar à luz um herdeiro masculino, sofrendo pelo menos dois abortos, um em 1534 e outro no início de 1536. No dia 2 de Maio de 1536 foi presa. Acusada de adultério, incesto e bruxaria, foi apressadamente condenada e decapitada no dia 19 de Maio de 1536.Loades, 6–7 Isabel, que tinha dois anos e oito meses de idade na altura, foi declarada ilegítima e perdeu o título de princesa.Na lei de Julho de 1536, está escrito que Isabel era "ilegítima (...) e completamente afastada, excluída e banida de reivindicar, desafiar ou exigir qualquer herança como herdeira legítima (...) ao rei por descendência linear". Isabel, que era uma criança muito inteligente, não reparou que a sua mãe tinha morrido, mas reparou na mudança de nome e terá dito à sua governanta: "o que se passa governanta, quando ontem era 'minha senhora princesa' e hoje nada mais que 'minha senhora Isabel?'" Somerset, 10 Onze dias depois da morte de Ana Bolena, Henrique casou-se com Jane Seymour,"Henrique VIII demorou um mês a ver-se livre da sua esposa com a acusação de traição, trocar algumas das suas amigas para desaparecerem com ela, ilegitimar a sua criança e arranjar uma nova rainha. Aqui está o poder da dinastia Tudor em ações, com o rei a controlar o seu Conselho, a Igreja e a lei como queria." Haigh, 1 que morreu doze dias depois do nascimento do filho de ambos, o príncipe Eduardo. Isabel foi colocada na casa de Eduardo e levou o manto batismal no seu batizado.Loades, 7–8 A primeira tutora de Isabel foi Margaret, Lady Bryan, uma baronesa que Isabel chamava de "Muggie". Lady Bryan disse que a sua pupila era "como criança, a mais gentil que alguma vez conheci na vida".Somerset, 11 No Outono de 1537, Isabel estava sob os cuidados de Blanche Herbert, Lady Troy, que foi sua governanta até à sua reforma em finais de 1545 ou inícios de 1546.Richardson, 39-46; Na elegia de funeral de Lady Troy lia-se "guardiã, antes da sua morte, da casa de Henrique VIII e da sua filha mais nova (...); Numa carta de Sir Rober Tyrwitt lia-se "quatro das suas damas confessaram que foi Ashley que retirou Lady Troy (...)" Catherine Champernowne, mais conhecida pelo seu nome de casada, Catherine "Kat" Ashley, foi nomeada como governanta de Isabel em 1537 e foi sua amiga próxima até à sua morte em 1565, quando Blanch Parry a sucedeu como Camareira Mor dos Aposentos Privados".Richardson, 56, 75–82, 136 É bastante claro que fez um bom trabalho com a educação inicial de Isabel: quando William Grindal se tornou seu tutor em 1544, Isabel já sabia escrever em inglês, latim e italiano. Com Grindal, um tutor talentoso e hábil, também fez grandes progressos com francês e latim.Loades, 8–10 Também se diz que sabia falar língua córnica. Após a morte de Grindal em 1548, Isabel passou a ter as suas lições com Roger Ascham, um professor complacente que acreditava que a aprendizagem devia ser cativante.Somerset, 25 Quando a sua educação formal terminou em 1550, Isabel era a mulher com a melhor educação da sua geração.Loades, 21 Tomás Seymour Henrique VIII morreu em 1547, quando Isabel tinha treze anos, e foi sucedido pelo meio-irmão dela, Eduardo VI. Catherine Parr, a última esposa de Henrique, casou-se pouco depois com Tomás Seymour de Sudeley, tio de Eduardo VI e irmão do Lord Protector, Eduardo Seymour, duque de Somerset. O casal levou Isabel para a sua casa em Chelsea. Foi aí que Isabel passou por uma crise emocional, que alguns historiadores acreditam que a afetou para o resto da vida.Loades, 11 Seymour, que apesar de ter quase quarenta anos, continuava a ter charme e "uma poderosa atração sexual", começou a ter brincadeiras e a andar de cavalo com Isabel, de catorze anos. Algumas destas brincadeiras incluíam entrar no quarto dela vestido com a sua camisa de dormir, fazer-lhe cócegas e dar-lhe palmadas nas nádegas. Catherine Parr, em vez de censurar o marido pelas suas brincadeiras inadequadas, juntou-se a ele.David Starkey, Struggle for the Throne Por duas vezes juntou-se a ele a fazer cócegas a Isabel e uma vez segurou-a enquanto ele lhe destruía o vestido preto "em mil pedaços".Behind the Mask: The Life of Queen Elizabeth I by Jane Resh Thomas Contudo, quando Catherine descobriu o par abraçado, acabou com a situação.Loades, 14"Kat Ashley disse a outro criado de Isabel, Thomas Parry, que a rainha tinha perdido a paciência com o marido e Isabel depois de 'subitamente os ter encontrado quando eles estavam sozinhos, tendo-a ele nos seus braços'." Sommerset, 23 Em Maio de 1548, Isabel foi mandada embora.Mudou-se para a casa da irmã de Catherine Ashley, Joan, e do seu marido em Cheshunt. Loades, 16 Reinado de Maria I thumb|left|200px|Maria I, meia-irmã de Isabel. Em 1553, Eduardo morria com quinze anos, deixando um testamento que substituía o de seu pai. Contrariando o Ato da Sucessão de 1544, o documento excluía Maria e Isabel da sucessão ao trono e declarava Lady Jane Grey sua herdeira.Loades, 24–25 Lady Jane ascendeu ao trono, mas foi deposta nove dias depois. Apoiada pelo povo, Maria entrou triunfante em Londres, com a meia-irmã Isabel ao seu lado.Loades 25 O espetáculo de solidariedade entre as irmãs não durou muito. Maria, a primeira rainha reinante indisputável do país, estava determinada a destruir a fé protestante na qual Isabel tinha sido educada e ordenou a todos que fossem à missa. Entre estas pessoas encontrava-se Isabel, que teve de se conformar em público.Loades, 26 A popularidade inicial de Maria esmoreceu quando se descobriu que esta tinha planos para se casar com o príncipe Filipe de Espanha, filho do imperador Carlos V.Loades, 27 Começou a espalhar-se o descontentamento entre a população e muitos proclamaram Isabel como símbolo de oposição às políticas religiosas de Maria. Nos dois primeiros meses de 1554 rebentaram rebeliões (conhecidas como "Rebelião de Wyatt") em várias regiões de Inglaterra e do País de Gales, lideradas por Thomas Wyatt.Neale, 45 Após o colapso da rebelião, Isabel foi levada para a corte e interrogada. No dia 18 de Março foi presa na Torre de Londres, onde Lady Jane Grey tinha sido executada no dia 12 de Fevereiro anterior para dissuadir os rebeldes.Somerset, 49 Aterrorizada, Isabel jurou fervorosamente a sua inocência.Loades, 28 Apesar de ser improvável que tivesse conspirado com os rebeldes, sabe-se que alguns deles a abordaram. O confidente mais chegado de Maria, Simon Renard, embaixador de Carlos V, era a favor da ideia de que o trono nunca estaria a salvo enquanto Isabel estivesse viva e o chanceler, Stephen Gardiner, fez os possíveis para a levar a julgamento.Somerset, 51 Maria tentou remover Isabel da linha de sucessão, mas o parlamento, que tinha muitos apoiantes de Isabel, incluindo Lord Paget, não permitiu. Após dois meses na torre, Isabel foi posta em prisão domiciliar sob a guarda de Sir Henry Bedingfield. No caminho da prisão para casa, Isabel foi aclamada por multidões nas ruas.Loades, 29 No dia 17 de Abril de 1555, quando Maria pensava estar grávida, foi permitido a Isabel retornar à corte com o consentimento do próprio Filipe, já que este se preocupava com a possibilidade de que, no caso da morte da sua esposa durante o parto, esta fosse sucedida por Maria Stuart, que acabou por se tornar rainha da Escócia, por esta estar casada com o delfim de França, inimiga de Espanha. Quando se tornou claro que Maria não estava grávida, todos deixaram de acreditar que fosse possível a rainha alguma vez ter filhos.Loades, 32 A sucessão de Isabel ao trono parecia assegurada.Somerset, 66 Até Filipe, que se tornou rei de Espanha em 1556, reconheceu esta nova realidade política. Quando a sua esposa adoeceu em 1558, Filipe mandou o conde de Feria consultar Isabel.Loades, 33 Esta conversa teve lugar em Hatfield House, onde a futura rainha tinha voltado a morar em Outubro de 1555. Em outubro de 1558, Isabel já estava a fazer planos para o seu governo. No dia 6 de novembro, Maria reconheceu Isabel como sua herdeira legitima.Neale, 59 Onze dias depois Isabel sucedeu ao trono, quando Maria morreu no Palácio de St. James no dia 17 de novembro de 1558. Ascensão ao trono 200px|left|thumb|Retrato de coroação de Isabel. Isabel tornou-se rainha aos vinte e cinco anos e, ao saber da notícia da sua ascensão, terá citado a 23.ª linha do 118.º salmo em latim: "A Domino factum est illud, et est mirabile in oculis notris" ("É a vontade do Senhor e é maravilhosa a nossos olhos"). No dia 20 de novembro de 1558, Isabel declarou as suas intenções para o seu conselho e para outros nobres que tinham vindo a Hatfield jurar-lhe lealdade. O seu discurso contém o primeiro registo da sua adoção da política teológica medieval de que o soberano tem "dois corpos": o corpo natural e o corpo político: Loades, 36–37 Quando a sua procissão avançou pelas ruas da cidade na noite da sua coroação, Isabel foi muito bem recebida pelos cidadãos com orações e celebrações, a maior parte com sabor protestante. As demonstrações de apreço da rainha, abertas e graciosas, tornaram-na admirada pelos que a viram e que ficaram "magnificamente maravilhados".Somerset, 89–90. The "Festival Book" account, from the British Library Isabel foi coroada em 15 de janeiro de 1559. Não havia um arcebispo da Cantuária na época para presidir a cerimónia. O último católico a ocupar o posto foi o cardeal Reginald Pole, que morreu poucas horas depois da rainha Maria. Como os principais bispos declinaram em participar na coroação (porque Isabel era filha ilegítima tanto sob a lei canónica quanto pela estatutária, além de ser protestante), foi Owen Oglethorpe, um bispo de menor importância, de Carlisle, quem a coroou. Já a comunhão não foi celebrada por Oglethorpe, mas pelo capelão pessoal da rainha, para evitar o uso dos ritos católicos. A coroação de Isabel I foi a última em que o latim foi usado durante a celebração, passando as celebrações posteriores a ser em inglês. Mais tarde, Isabel conseguiu convencer o capelão da sua mãe, o já citado Matthew Parker, a tornar-se arcebispo. Este aceitou, somente por lealdade e honra à memória da mãe da rainha, visto que considerava particularmente complicado servir a Isabel. Universidades thumb| 320 × 240 pixels|College of Oxford| Desde o inicio do seu reinado, Elizabeth teve um interesse especial pelo sistema educacional da Inglaterra. Reconhecendo que grandes Universidades como Cambridge e Oxford eram vitais à cultura inglesa e ao progresso intelectual. Ela visitava as Universidades com frequencia, nomeando homens de Estado como seus reitores. Em visita a Cambridge, em 1564, exigiu apenas que os alunos demonstrassem "uniformidade no vestuario". Seu desejo era sempre encontrar capacidades intelectuais semelhante a sua. Bush, Catherine. livro Os Grandes Lideres: Elizabeth 1. editora Nova Cultura, 1988. capitulo 9 A eclosão cultural da época não foi mera coincidência, comparada com o passado catolico. A era isabelina , ou elisabetana, como também é conhecida, introduziu no país as sementes da liberdade. Como um número cada vez maior de pessoas começou a ler, e os livros, impressos mais rapidamente e em bastante quantidade, baratearam, escrever tornou-se mais que uma ativividade de nobres ociosos. A educação, por sua vez, passou a preocupar-se mais com a expansão do conhecimento do que com a salvação das almas. Na Inglaterra de Elizabete, onde a Igreja fora subordinado ao Estado, o movimento Humanismo do renascimento encontrou terreno aberto. Na verdade, o compromisso Humanista com o progresso do conhecimento recebeu incentivo oficial. Professores, escritores, dramaturgos puderam levantar questões e alimentar pensamentos que, cem anos atrás, lhes teriam custado a vida na fogueira. Estabelecimento da Igreja thumb|left|200px|Isabel, cerca de 1580. A verdadeira crença religiosa de Isabel pode nunca ser conhecida. A sua política religiosa punha o pragmatismo acima de tudo quando estava a lidar com os seus três maiores problemas. O primeiro tinha a ver com a legitimidade. Apesar de a rainha ser tecnicamente legitima na fé protestante anglicana, o facto de ser ilegitima na igreja inglesa não era tão grave como o de ter sido ilegitima na igreja católica, como muitos católicos afirmavam. Talvez o mais importante de tudo era o facto de, por ter havido uma separação de Roma, ela se sentir legitima. Por esta razão, nunca existiram grandes dúvidas de que ela defenderia, pelo menos nominalmente, a fé protestante. Isabel e os seus conselheiros estavam cientes da ameaça que a cruzada católica contra a Inglaterra representava. Assim, Isabel tentou procurar uma solução protestante que não ofendesse demasiado os católicos ao mesmo tempo que satisfizesse os desejos dos protestantes ingleses. No entanto a rainha não tolerava os puritanos mais radicais que estavam a tentar reformas mais extremas.Lee, Christopher (1995, 1998). "Disc 1". This Sceptred Isle 1547-1660. ISBN 0-563-55769-9 Como resultado, o parlamento de 1559 começou a trabalhar numa lei para uma igreja baseada no estabelecimento religioso de Eduardo VI, com o monarca como líder, mas com elementos católicos, como as roupas dos padres.Loades, 46 O primeiro homem escolhido para tratar da questão foi sir William Cecil. O Ato da Uniformidade de 1559 requeria o uso do Livro de Oração Comum dos protestantes em serviços de igreja. O controle papal sobre a igreja da Inglaterra tinha sido restabelecido sob Maria I, mas foi anulado por Isabel. A própria rainha assumiu o título de "Suprema Governante da Igreja Anglicana", em vez de "Cabeça Suprema", já que diversos bispos e outras figuras públicas consideravam que o título era impróprio para uma mulher. O Ato de Supremacia fr 1559 obrigava os oficiais públicos a fazer um juramento que reconhecia o controle da Soberana sobre a igreja, cuja quebra recebia punições severas. Muitos bispos estavam insatisfeitos com a política religiosa isabelina. Estes foram removidos da cadeira eclesiástica e substituídos por nomeados que mostravam maior subserviência em relação à supremacia da rainha. Apontou também um conselho privado inteiramente renovado, removendo muitos conselheiros católicos no processo. Sob o comando de Isabel, o facionalismo no conselho e nos conflitos da corte diminuiu bastante. Os conselheiros principais de Isabel eram sir William Cecil (lorde Burghley), secretário de estado, e Sir Nicholas Bacon, Lorde Guardião do Grande Selo. Entre os seus leais conselheiros e secretários, um se tornou notório por ter criado o primeiro serviço de espionagem da Inglaterra: sir Francis Walsingham era secretário de negócios internos e chefe do serviço de espionagem. Teatro isabelino thumb|250px|right|Teatro Isabelino Teatro isabelino (1558 - 1625) é uma denominação que se refere às obras dramáticas escritas e interpretadas durante o reinado de Isabel I de Inglaterra (1533 - 1603), e é associado, tradicionalmente, à figura de William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616). Na realidade, os estudiosos estendem, geralmente, a era isabelina até o fim do reinado de Jaime I, em 1625, e mais tarde, incluindo seu sucessor, Carlos I, até a clausura dos teatros no ano de 1642, por causa da Revolução inglesa (teatro carolino). O fato de se prolongar além do reinado de Isabel I faz com que o drama escrito entre a Reforma e a clausura dos teatros em 1642 se denomine Teatro renascentista inglês. Questão do casamento Logo após sua ascensão, muitos se questionaram sobre possíveis laços matrimoniais para Isabel. A razão para nunca ter se casado é imprecisa. Pode ter sentido repulsa, motivada pelos maus tratos que as esposas de Henrique VIII haviam recebido. Outra hipótese é de que tenha sido afetada psicologicamente pela suposta relação que teve com Tomás Seymour durante sua infância. Boatos da época imputavam-lhe um defeito físico que estava receosa de revelar: talvez marcas deixadas por varíola. É também possível que Isabel não desejasse compartilhar o poder da coroa ou que, dada a situação política instável, temesse a luta contra rebeliões apoiadas por fações aristocráticas, no caso de estabelecimento de matrimônio com algum representante de alguma dessas fações. Existe também a hipótese de que soubesse que era infértil.Loades, 38 A única coisa que se sabe com certeza é que o casamento ser-lhe-ia particularmente dispendioso e custar-lhe-ia também alguma independência, já que todas as propriedades e rendas de Isabel herdadas de seu pai seriam suas somente enquanto fosse solteira. Também é lógico entender que só tinha duas opções, ambas más: ou desposava um estrangeiro, e neste caso corria o risco de perder não apenas a independência pessoal, mas também a de seu reino, como vira suceder com sua irmã, que fizera da Inglaterra um apêndice dos interesses espanhóis; ou se casava com um súbdito, e neste caso elevava uma família de súbditos à condição de dinastia. Manter-se solteira, dizer que "tinha desposado o seu País", foi uma sábia política que lhe garantiu boas condições de governo, além de popularidade (embora nos primeiros anos do reinado a pressão fosse grande para ela contrair matrimônio), mas ao preço de não ter um sucessor de seu corpo. Na verdade, Isabel reluta até o fim em definir quem herdará o trono. Aparentemente, a sua menção mais clara à sua escolha é, no leito de morte, quando diz que "somente um rei poderá herdar o trono" que é seu, numa alusão inequívoca a Jaime VI da Escócia, que lhe sucederá como Jaime I da Inglaterra - e marcará o final da dinastia Tudor e o início da Stuart. Lord Robert Dudley thumb|right|230px|Isabel e Lord Robert Dudley. Na primavera de 1559 tornou-se evidente que Isabel estava apaixonada pelo seu amigo de infância, Lord Robert Dudley.Loades, 42; Wilson, 95 Dizia-se que a sua esposa, Amy Robsart estava a sofrer de "um mal num dos peitos", e que a rainha queria casar com Lord Robert no caso de a sua esposa falecer.Wilson, 95 No outono de 1559 havia já vários pretendentes estrangeiros que estavam a competir pela mão de Isabel. Os seus enviados impacientes começaram a ter conversas cada vez mais escandalosas, dizendo que um casamento com o seu amigo não era desejado na Inglaterra:Skidmore, 162, 165, 166–168 "Não existe nenhum homem que não fique indignado com ele e com ela (...) ela não quer casar com mais ninguém senão o seu favorito Robert".Chamberlin, 118 Amy Dudley morreu em Setembro de 1560 depois de cair de umas escadas abaixo e, apesar de ter sido provado que tinha sido um acidente, muitas pessoas suspeitaram que tinha sido Dudley a provocar a sua morte para que se pudesse casar com a rainha.Somerset, 166-167. A maioria dos historiadores modernos consideraram que um homicídio era improvável, sendo que as causas de morte, mais provavelmente, terão sido cancro da mama ou suicídio. (Doran Monarchy, 44). Isabel considerou seriamente casar-se com Dudley durante algum tempo, contudo, William Cecil, Nicholas Throckmorton e alguns nobres conservadores mostraram que estavam completamente contra.Wilson, 126–128 Houve até rumores de que a nobreza se iria revoltar caso houvesse um casamento.Doran Monarchy, 45 Apesar de existirem vários outros projetos de casamento, Robert Dudley foi visto como o principal candidato durante quase uma década.Doran Monarchy, 212 Isabel tinha muitos ciúmes dele, mesmo quando já não tinha intenções de se casar.Adams, 384, 146 Em 1564, Isabel fez de Dudley conde de Leicester. Este acabou mesmo por se voltar a casar, em 1578, desagradando profundamente a rainha que mostrou sempre sentir um grande ódio em relação à sua esposa.Jenkins, 245, 247; Hammer, 46 Mesmo assim, Dudley foi sempre "o centro da sua vida emocional", segundo a historiadora Susan Doran.Doran Queen Elizabeth I, 61 Morreu pouco depois da destruição da armada espanhola e, depois da morte da própria rainha, foi encontrada uma carta entre os seus papéis que dizia "a sua última carta" com a letra da rainha.Wilson, 303 Aspetos políticos thumb|left|200px|Henrique III de França, um dos pretendentes políticos de Isabel. Isabel manteve a questão do casamento aberto, mas frequentemente apenas o fazia como uma estratégia política,Haigh, 17 tratando-a como se fosse uma questão de política externa.Loades, 51 Apesar de ter recusado a proposta do rei Filipe II de Espanha em 1559, negociou um casamento com o primo deste, o arquiduque Carlos da Áustria, durante muitos anos até que as relações com os Habsburgo se deterioraram em 1568. Depois Isabel considerou casar-se com um príncipe Valois francês, primeiro com Henrique, duque de Anjou, e depois, de 1572 a 1581, com o seu irmão Francisco, duque de Anjou, antigo duque de Alençon.Loades, 53–54 Esta última união foi formulada devido a uma aliança planeada contra o controlo espanhol no sul da Holanda.Loades, 54 Isabel levou a corte a sério por algum tempo e usava um brinco em forma de sapo que Anjou lhe tinha dado.Somerset, 408 O parlamento pedia-lhe frequentemente que se casasse, mas a rainha evitava sempre dar respostas precisas.Loades, 40 Em 1563 disse a um enviado imperial: "Se seguir a inclinação da minha natureza seria a seguinte: pedinte e solteira, muito mais do que rainha e casada". No mesmo ano, após Isabel ter adoecido de varíola, a questão da sucessão passou a ser uma questão fundamental. O parlamento instava a rainha para se casar ou escolher um herdeiro para evitar uma guerra civil após a sua morte. Ela recusou-se a fazer os dois. Em Abril prorrogou o parlamento, que não se voltou a reunir até a rainha precisar de apoio para subir os impostos em 1566. A Câmara dos Comuns ameaçou reter fundos até que a rainha se decidisse a resolver a questão de sucessão. O problema persistiu e a Casa enviou Sir Robert Bell, que "defendeu fortemente" a discussão da questão de sucessão; "mesmo na hipótese de a rainha ordenar que seja esquecida". "Pelas suas palavras: 'O senhor Bell e os seus cúmplices (...) preferiram proferir os seus discursos à casa alta para que vós, meus senhores, os consentisses, ficastes então seduzidos e na verdade tal foi bastante simples." Hasler, 421–424 Mais tarde nesse ano, Isabel confessou ao embaixador espanhol que, se não encontrasse outra forma de resolver a questão de sucessão sem se casar, então fálo-ia. Em 1570, algumas das figuras mais importantes do governo aceitaram em privado que Isabel nunca se casaria ou escolheria um sucessor. William Cecil já estava à procura de soluções para o problema de sucessão. Por esta razão, Isabel era frequentemente acusada de ser irresponsável.Haigh, 20–21 O seu silêncio fortalecia a sua própria segurança política: Isabel sabia que se nomeasse um herdeiro, o seu trono ficaria vulnerável a um golpe de estado.Haigh, 22–23 Diferentes linhas de sucessão foram consideradas durante o reinado de Isabel. Uma linha possível era a de Margarida Tudor, irmã mais velha de Henrique VIII, que passava por Maria I da Escócia (Maria Stuart). A outra alternativa provável descendia de uma irmã mais nova de Henrique, Maria Tudor, duquesa de Suffolk; nesse caso, a próxima rainha seria lady Catherine Grey, irmã de Jane Grey. Uma possibilidade ainda mais remota seria a ascensão de Henry Hastings, o conde de Huntingdon, que poderia reivindicar sua descendência de Eduardo III (século XV). Cada herdeiro possível tinha alguma desvantagem: Maria I era católica, lady Grey casara-se sem o consentimento da rainha e Lorde Huntingdon, que era puritano, nem sequer tinha quaisquer pretensões de aceitar a coroa. Em 1568 morreu Catherine Grey, a última herdeira viável ao trono inglês. Deixou um filho, mas foi considerado ilegítimo. Sua herdeira era sua irmã, lady Maria Grey. Isabel foi forçada novamente a considerar um sucessor escocês, da linha da irmã do seu pai, Margarida Tudor. No entanto Maria I (Maria Stuart), era impopular na Escócia, onde continuava aprisionada. Mais tarde, escapou de sua prisão e fugiu para Inglaterra, onde foi capturada por forças inglesas. Isabel se viu perante um dilema: enviá-la aos nobres escoceses seria considerado cruel demais; enviá-la à França torná-la-ia um trunfo poderoso nas mãos do rei francês; restaurar-lhe o trono da Escócia poderia ser visto como um gesto heróico, mas causaria grande tensão entre os escoceses; aprisioná-la na Inglaterra permitiria a participação direta de Maria em conjuras contra a rainha. Isabel escolheu esta última opção: Maria foi confinada por dezoito anos, a maior parte deles no castelo e mansão de Sheffield, sob custódia de George Talbot. Embora a peça de Schiller, Maria Stuart, traduzida para português pelo poeta Manuel Bandeira, tenha um de seus momentos altos no dramático confronto das duas rainhas após quase dezoito anos de reclusão da escocesa, a verdade é que nunca se encontraram. O estatuto de solteira de Isabel inspirou um culto de virgindade. Em poesia e em retratos, a rainha era representada como uma virgem ou uma deusa, ou ambos, e não como uma mulher normal.Haigh, 23 A princípio, Isabel exaltou a virtude da sua virgindade: em 1559, disse ao parlamento: "E, no final, será para mim suficiente, que uma pedra de mármore declare que uma rainha, tendo vivido e reinado em tal época, viveu e morreu virgem." Mais tarde, especialmente depois de 1578, poetas e escritores centraram-se no mesmo tema e transformaram-no numa iconografia que exaltava Isabel. Numa época de metáforas e conceitos, a rainha era retratada como se estivesse casada com o seu reino e súbditos, sob proteção divina. Em 1599, Isabel falou de "todos os meus maridos, as minhas boas gentes".Haigh, 131 Maria dos Escoceses thumb|left|Isabel I A rainha encontrou uma rival perigosa em sua prima, a católica Maria Stuart, rainha da Escócia e esposa do rei francês Francisco II. A primeira política de Isabel em relação à Escócia foi no sentido de se opor à presença francesa no país. Temia que os franceses estivessem a planear invadir a Inglaterra e colocassem Maria, que era considerada por muitos a verdadeira herdeira da coroa,Em 1559, Maria Stuart declarara-se rainha da Inglaterra, apoiada pela França. Na Escócia, a mãe de Maria Stuart, Maria de Guise, tentou aumentar a influência dos franceses na Grã-Bretanha permitindo a construção de fortificações do exército francês em território escocês. Um grupo de senhores escoceses aliados de Isabel conseguiu depor Maria de Guise. A posição de Maria como herdeira vinha do seu bisavô, o rei Henrique VII de Inglaterra, através da sua filha Margarida Tudor. Pelas suas palavras: "Sou a parente mais próxima que ela tem, sendo ambas da mesma casa e família, vindo a rainha, minha boa irmã, do irmão, e eu da irmã". Guy, 115 Isabel foi persuadida a enviar uma força militar para a Escócia, para ajudar os rebeldes protestantes e apesar da campanha ser absurda, o Tratado de Edimburgo que dela resultou, em Julho de 1560, acabou com a ameaça francesa no norte.Pelos termos do tratado, tanto as tropas francesas como as britânicas concordaram retirar-se da Escócia. Haigh, 132 Quando o seu marido morreu em 1561, Maria regressou à Escócia para tomar as rédeas do poder, o país tinha estabelecido uma igreja protestante e era governando por um conselho de nobres protestantes apoiado por Isabel.Loades, 67 Maria recusou-se a ratificar o tratado.Loades, 68 Enquanto isso, na França, a perseguição católica aos huguenotes deflagrou as Guerras Religiosas Francesas. Isabel, secretamente auxiliou os huguenotes. Fez a paz com a França em 1564, desistindo de reivindicar a última possessão inglesa na França continental, Calais, após a derrota de uma expedição inglesa em Le Havre. Isabel, entretanto, não abriu mão da sua reivindicação à Coroa Francesa, que tinha sido mantida desde o reino de Eduardo III durante a Guerra dos Cem Anos (século XIV). Tal pretensão foi apenas renunciada pelos monarcas britânicos no reinado Jorge III no século XVIII. Em 1563, Isabel propôs o seu pretendente, Robert Dudley, como marido para Maria, sem perguntar a nenhum dos dois se estavam interessados. Nenhum se mostrou interessado,Simon Adams: "Dudley, Robert, earl of Leicester (1532/3–1588)" Oxford Dictionary of National Biography online edn e, em 1565, Maria voltou a casar-se com Henrique Stuart, Lord Darnley, que tinha a sua própria pretensão ao trono inglês. O casamento foi o primeiro de muitos erros de Maria que acabou por dar a vitória aos protestantes escoceses e a Isabel. Darnley depressa se tornou odiado na Escócia e depois famoso por ter ordenado o assassinato do secretário italiano de Maria, David Rizzio. Em Fevereiro de 1567, Darnley foi assassinado por um grupo de conspiradores, quase de certeza liderados por James Hepburn, conde de Bothwell. Pouco depois, no dia 15 de Maio de 1567, Maria casou-se com Bothwell, levantando suspeitas de que também tinha participado na morte do marido. Isabel escreveu-lhe: Loades, 69–70 Estes eventos levaram rapidamente à derrota de Maria e à sua prisão no Castelo de Lochleven. Os lordes escoceses forçaram-na a abdicar a favor do seu filho, Jaime, que tinha nascido em Junho de 1566. Jaime foi levado para o Castelo de Stirling para ser criado como protestante. Maria fugiu de Lochleven em 1568 e, depois de mais uma derrota, atravessou a fronteira para Inglaterra, onde sabia que receberia apoio de Isabel. O primeiro instinto da rainha foi o de restaurar a sua prima afastada ao trono, mas no final decidiu escolher uma jogada mais segura. Em vez de arriscar entregar Maria novamente à Escócia com um exército inglês ou para França, foi resolvido que Maria ficaria detida em Inglaterra, onde ficou presa nos dezanove anos que se seguiram.Loades, 72–73 Maria e a causa católica thumb|left|200px|Alegoria de Isabel. Não demorou muito para Maria se voltar a concentrar numa rebelião. Em 1569 houve uma grande revolta católica no norte com o objetivo de libertar Maria, casá-la com Thomas Howard, duque de Norfolk, e colocá-la no trono inglês.Loades, 73 Após a derrota dos rebeldes, mais de setecentos e cinquenta deles foram executados por ordem de Isabel.Williams Norfolk, p. 174 Acreditando que a revolta tinha sido bem-sucedida, o Papa Pio V emitiu uma bula papal em 1570 que declarava "Isabel, rainha pretendente de Inglaterra e serva do crime" como sendo uma pagã e libertava todos os seus súbditos de qualquer subjugação a ela.McGrath, 69 Os católicos que obedecessem às suas ordens eram ameaçados com excomunhão. A bula papal levou a ações legislativas contra católicos por parte do parlamento que, no entanto, acabaram por não acontecer por ordem de Isabel.Collinson pp. 67–68 Em 1581, a conversão ao catolicismo com a intenção de desobedecer a Isabel foi considerado um crime de traição com pena de morte.Collinson p. 68 Desde a década de 1570 que vários missionários visitavam Inglaterra do continente para em segredo trabalharem na "reconversão de Inglaterra".Collinson p. 67 Muitos deles foram executados, criando um culto de martírio. A situação dos católicos em Inglaterra incentivou-os fortemente a ver Maria Stuart como a verdadeira soberana de Inglaterra. Maria pode não ter sabido de todas as conspirações católicas que planeavam colocá-la no trono, mas desde a Conspiração de Ridolfi em 1571 (que levou o seu pretendente, o duque de Norfolk a ser decapitado) até à Conspiração de Babington de 1586, o espião de Isabel, Sir Francis Walsingham, e o conselho real conseguiram reunir provas contra ela. A princípio, Isabel resistiu aos que pediam a morte de Maria, mas em finais de 1586 tinha sido persuadida a sancioná-la com um julgamento e execução depois de terem surgido cartas escritas por ela durante a Conspiração de Babington.Guy, 483–484 A proclamação de Isabel sobre a sentença anunciava que "a referida Maria, querendo título da mesma coroa, tinha criado e imaginado dentro do mesmo reino várias coisas no sentido do sofrimento, morte e destruição da nossa pessoa real." Loades, 78–79 No dia 8 de Fevereiro de 1587 Maria foi decapitada no Castelo de Fotheringhay em Northamptonshire.Guy, 1–11 No seu testamento, Maria deixou a Filipe sua reivindicação ao trono inglês. Guerras e comércio estrangeiro A política estrangeira de Isabel foi, em grande parte, defensiva, com a excepção da ocupação inglesa de Le Havre de Outubro de 1562 a Junho de 1563 que acabou por falhar quando os huguenotes de Isabel se juntaram aos católicos para reconquistar o porto. A intenção de Isabel tinha sido trocar Le Havre por Calais que tinha sido perdido para França em Janeiro de 1558.Frieda, 191 Foi só através das atividades das suas frotas que Isabel teve uma política agressiva. Estas acabaram por resultar numa guerra contra a Espanha que foi lutada maioritariamente no mar.Loades, 61 A rainha tornou Francis Drake cavaleiro do reino depois da sua circumnavegação do planeta de 1577 a 1580 e ele acabou por ganhar fama pelos seus ataques a portos e barcos espanhóis. Existia naquela época a pirataria de auto-enriquecimento que a rainha pouco conseguia controlar.Flynn and Spence, 126–128 Expedição aos Países Baixos Em 1580, o papa Gregório XIII enviou forças para ajudar as rebeliões de Desmond na Irlanda que, no entanto, falharam. A rebelião foi dada como terminada em 1583. Enquanto isso Portugal e Espanha formavam a União Ibérica, assim Filipe II de Espanha, I de Portugal, junto com o trono português, recebeu o comando de alto-mar. Após a ocupação e perda de Le Havre em 1562-1563, Isabel evitou expedições militares ao continente até 1585, quando enviou um exército inglês para ajudar os protestantes holandeses a lutar contra Filipe II.Haigh, 135 Estes eventos aconteceram após a morte dos seus aliados, Guilherme, o taciturno, príncipe de Orange (assassinado) e de Francisco, duque de Anjou, e a rendição de uma série de cidades holandesas a Alexander Farnese, duque de Parma, o governador espanhol da Holanda, nomeado por Filipe II. Em dezembro de 1584 formou-se uma aliança entre Filipe II e a liga francesa católica em Joinville, reconheceu a incapacidade do irmão de Anjou, Henrique III de França, em travar o domínio espanhol da Holanda. Também aumentou a influência espanhola ao longo da costa francesa, onde a liga católica era forte, e expôs Inglaterra a uma invasão. O cerco de Antuérpia no verão de 1585, idealizado pelo duque de Parma, precisava de alguma reação por parte de Inglaterra e dos holandeses. O resultado foi o Tratado de Nonsuch em agosto de 1585, no qual Isabel prometia apoio militar aos holandeses.Strong and van Dorsten, 20–26 O tratado marcou o início da Guerra Anglo-Espanhola que durou até ao Tratado de Londres de 1604. A expedição foi liderada pelo seu antigo pretendente, Robert Dudley. Isabel não apoiou esta alternativa desde o inicio. A sua estratégia era apoiar os holandeses no campo de batalha com o exército inglês enquanto se começavam conversas de paz secretas com os espanhóis poucos dias depois da chegada de Dudley à Holanda,Strong and van Dorsten, 43 era oposta à de Dudley que não só queria lutar numa campanha ativa e sabia que os holandeses também esperavam que isso acontecesse. Isabel, por outro lado, queria que ele evitasse "a todos os custos qualquer ataque decisivo contra o inimigo." Strong and van Dorsten, 72 Enfureceu Isabel quando aceitou o posto de governador-geral dos estados-gerais holandeses. Isabel viu isso como um plano dos holandeses para que ela aceitasse ser soberana do seu país,Strong and van Dorsten, 50 algo que ela tinha sempre recusado. Numa carta a Dudley disse: Loades, 94 O "comando" de Isabel era que o seu emissário lesse as suas cartas de censura publicamente, perante o conselho de estado holandês e com Dudley a seu lado.Chamberlin, 263–264 Esta humilhação publica do seu general juntamente com as suas conversas para uma paz separada com a Espanha,Parker, 193. destruíram irreversivelmente a sua imagem entre os holandeses. A campanha militar foi fortemente dificultada pelas recusas constantes de Isabel em enviar os fundos que tinha prometido para os soldados que passavam fome. A sua pouca vontade em empenhar-se na causa, a própria incompetência de Dudley como líder político e militar e a situação caótica da política holandesa foram as razão pelas quais a campanha falhou.Haynes, 15; Strong and van Dorsten, 72–79 Dudley acabou por renunciar ao seu comando em Dezembro de 1587. A armada espanhola thumb|left|200px|Retrato comemorativo da derrota da armada espanhola. Isabel reduziu a influência da Espanha sobre a Inglaterra. Embora Filipe II a tivesse ajudado a terminar as Guerras Italianas com a paz de Cateau-Cambrésis, Isabel permaneceu diplomaticamente independente. Adotou o princípio "Inglaterra para os ingleses". Seu outro reino, a Irlanda, nunca se beneficiou de tal filosofia. A implantação de costumes ingleses na Irlanda mostrou-se impopular entre os seus habitantes, bem como a política religiosa da rainha. Depois de Filipe ter lançado um ataque da surpresa aos navios corsários dos capitães Francis Drake e John Hawkins em 1568, Isabel requisitou a captura de um navio do tesouro espanhol em 1569. A atenção da Espanha já estava voltada para a Holanda onde tentava debelar uma rebelião e não tinha recursos disponíveis para declarar uma guerra contra a Inglaterra. Filipe II participou de mais de uma conspiração para destronar Isabel, ainda que de forma relutante nalguns casos. O quarto duque de Norfolk se envolveu também no primeiro destes complôs: a Conspiração de Ridolfi de 1571. Depois desta conspiração católica ter sido descoberta e frustrada, o duque de Norfolk foi executado e Maria Stuart perdeu a pouca liberdade que lhe restava. A Espanha, que vinha estabelecendo relações cordiais com Inglaterra desde a união de Filipe à antecessora de Isabel, passou a mostrar-se hostil. Em 1571, Sir William Cecil tornou-se barão de Burghley e em 1572 foi elevado à importante posição de tesoureiro-mor. Seu posto como secretário de estado foi ocupado pelo chefe da rede de espionagem de Isabel, Sir Francis Walsingham. Entretanto, Sir Francis Drake tinha iniciado uma grande viagem contra os portos e navios espanhóis nas Caraíbas entre 1585 e 1586, e em 1587 fez um ataque bem-sucedido em Cadiz que destruiu a frota espanhola de navios de guerras que tinha como destino um ataque a Inglaterra:Parker, 193–194 Filipe II tinha finalmente decidido declarar guerra a Inglaterra.Haigh, 138 No dia 12 de julho de 1588, a Armada espanhola, uma grande frota de navios, começou a navegar em direção ao canal, planeando um ataque liderado pelo duque de Parma à costa sudoeste da Inglaterra a partir dos Países Baixos. Um conjunto de erros,Quando o comandante naval espanhol, o duque de Medina Sidónia, chegou à costa perto de Calais, encontrou as tropas do duque de Parma desprevenidas e foi forçado a esperar, dando tempo aos ingleses de preparar o seu ataque. Loades, 64 azar e um ataque dos navios ingleses no dia 29 de Julho na costa de Gravelines, dispersou os navios espanhóis para nordeste, derrotando a armada.Black, 349 A armada voltou para Espanha com o pouco que restava, depois de derrotas desastrosas na costa irlandesa. Sem saber do destino da Armada, várias milícias inglesas juntaram-se para defender o país sob o comando de Robert Dudley. O duque convidou a rainha para inspeccionar as tropas em Essex, no dia 8 de Agosto. Usando uma armadura prateada sobre um vestido branco de veludo, proferiu um dos seus mais famosos discursos: Somerset, 591; Neale, 297–98 Quando não houve nenhuma invasão, a nação rejubilou. A procissão que se seguiu à missa de ação de graças na Catedral de São Paulo rivalizou com o espectáculo da coroação.Neale, 300 A derrota da Armada vou uma potente arma de propaganda, tanto para Isabel como para a Inglaterra protestante. Os ingleses viram-na como um símbolo da aprovação de Deus da nação e da sua rainha virgem. Contudo, a vitória não causou um ponto de viragem na guerra, que continuou a favor de Espanha.Black, 353 Espanha ainda controlava os Países Baixos e a ameaça de uma invasão permanecia. Os navios corsários ingleses continuaram atacando navios do tesouro espanhóis vindos das Américas. Os corsários mais famosos foram o Sir John Hawkins e Sir Martin Frobisher. Em 1595 e em 1596, uma expedição desastrosa levou às mortes tanto de John Hawkins quanto de Francis Drake. Também em 1595, uma força espanhola desembarcou na Cornualha. Depois de queimarem algumas vilas e saquear suprimentos, retornaram a Espanha. Apoio a Henrique IV de França thumb|200px|left|Isabel I. Quando o protestante Henrique IV herdou o trono francês em 1589, Isabel enviou-lhe apoio militar. Foi a sua primeira aventura arriscada em França desde a retirada de Le Havre em 1563. A sucessão de Henrique era fortemente protestada pela Liga Católica e por Filipe II e Isabel temia que Espanha tentasse retomar os portos do canal. Contudo, as campanhas inglesas que se seguiram em França foram desorganizadas e ineficientes.Haigh, 142 Lord Willoughby, ignorando amplamente as ordens de Isabel, vagueou pelo norte de França com um exército de quatro mil homens sem grandes efeitos. Retirou-se desajeitadamente em Dezembro de 1589, perdendo metade das suas tropas. Em 1591, a campanha de John Norreys, que liderou três mil homens para a Britânia, foi ainda mais desastrosa. Isabel estava mesmo pouco disposta a contribuir com os mantimentos e reforços que foram pedidos pelos comandantes. Norreys partiu para Londres para pedir pessoalmente mais apoio à rainha. Na sua ausência, o exército da Liga Católica quase destruiu o que sobrava do seu exército em Craon, no noroeste francês, em Maio de 1591. Em Julho, Isabel enviou outra força militar comandada por Robert Devereux, conde de Essex, para ajudar Henrique IV a cercar Ruão. O resultado foi igualmente desolador. Essex não conseguiu conquistar nada e regressou a Inglaterra em Janeiro de 1592. Henrique abandonou o cerco em Abril.Haigh, 143 Como era habitual, Isabel não conseguia controlar as suas tropas quando estas estavam no estrangeiro. "Onde está, ou o que fez, ou o que fará, " escreveu a rainha a Essex, "ignoramos".Haigh, 143–144 Em 1596, a Inglaterra se retirou por fim da França, com Henrique IV já plenamente estabelecido no trono, depois de desfeita a liga católica que a ele se tinha oposto. Isabel enviou 2000 tropas adicionais para França depois da tomada espanhola de Calais. A Inglaterra tentou atacar os Açores em 1597, mas falhou. Algumas batalhas ainda ocorreram até 1598, quando França e Espanha fizeram finalmente as pazes. A guerra Anglo-Espanhola entrou num impasse depois da morte de Filipe II naquele ano. Em parte por causa da guerra, as tentativas ultramarinas de colonização, por parte de Raleigh e de Gilbert falharam, e os assentamentos norte-americanos se estagnaram até Jaime I negociar a paz no tratado de Londres de 1604. Irlanda Apesar de a Irlanda ser um dos seus dois reinos, Isabel enfrentava uma população hostil e, por vezes, virtualmente autónoma Somerset, 667 que defendia o catolicismo e estava disposta a desafiar a sua autoridade e a conspirar com os seus inimigos. A sua política na Irlanda foi a de dar terra aos seus cortesãos e impedir que os rebeldes dessem a Espanha uma base militar para atacar Inglaterra.Loades, 55 No decurso de uma série de rebeliões, as forças da Coroa adoptaram uma táctica de terra queimada, queimando terrenos agrícolas e matando homens, mulheres e crianças. Durante uma revolta em Munster, liderada por Gerald FitrzGerald, conde de Desmond, em 1582, cerca de trinta mil irlandeses morreram de fome. O poeta e colonista Edmund Spenser escreveu que as vítimas "chegaram a um tal estado de miséria que qualquer coração de pedra sentiria compaixão".Somerset, 668 Isabel aconselhou os seus comandantes a tratar bem os irlandeses "aquela nação rude e bárbara", mas não mostrava remorsos quando se dizia que a força e banhos de sangue eram necessários.Somerset, 668–669 Entre 1594 e 1603, Isabel enfrentou o seu teste mais difícil na Irlanda durante a Guerra dos Nove Anos, uma revolta que aconteceu durante o ponto mais alto das hostilidades com Espanha, que apoiava o seu líder, Hugh O'Neill, conde de Tyrone.Loades, 98 Na primavera de 1599, Isabel enviou Robert Devereux, segundo conde de Essex, para acabar com a revolta. Para sua frustração, o conde pouco melhorou a situação e regressou a Inglaterra, desafiando as suas ordens. Foi substituído por Charles Blount, Lord Mountjoy, que demorou três anos a derrotar os rebeldes. O'Neill rendeu-se finalmente em 1603, alguns dias depois da morte de Isabel.Loades, 98–99 Pouco depois foi assinado um tratado de paz entre Espanha e Inglaterra. Rússia thumb|left|300px|Ivan IV mostra os seus tesouros ao embaixador inglês. Isabel continuou a manter relações diplomáticas com o czar da Rússia que tinham sido estabelecidas pela sua falecida irmã. Escrevia com frequência a Ivan IV, em termos amigáveis, apesar de o czar se irritar com o facto de Isabel se interessar mais pelas relações comerciais entre os dois países do que por uma possível aliança militar. O czar chegou mesmo a pedi-la em casamento e, durante os seus últimos anos de reinado, pediu uma garantia de exílio em Inglaterra caso a sua posição estivesse em risco. Após a morte de Ivan, este foi sucedido pelo seu filho Feodor, que tinha uma mentalidade mais simples. Ao contrário do seu pai, Feodor não tinha interesse em manter relações comerciais exclusivamente com Inglaterra, declarando o seu reino aberto a todos os estrangeiros e dispensando o embaixador inglês, Sir Jerome Bowes, cuja impornência não suportava. Isabel enviou um novo embaixador, Dr. Giles Fletcher para pedir ao regente Boris Godunov para convencer o czar a reconsiderar a sua posição. As negociações falharam quando o embaixador de esqueceu de referir dois dos títulos de Feodor quando se dirigiu a ele. Isabel continuou a corresponder-se com o czar em cartas meio apelativas, meio reprovadoras. Propôs uma aliança, algo que se tinha recusado a fazer com o pai de Feodor, mas esta foi recusada.Russia and Britain by Crankshaw, Edward, published by Collins, 126 p. The Nations and Britain series Estados berbéricos, Império Otomano e Japão O comércio e as relações diplomáticas entre Inglaterra e os estados berbéricos começou durante o reinado de Isabel.Vaughan, Performing Blackness on English Stages, 1500-1800 Cambridge University Press 2005 p.57 Google Books A Inglaterra estabeleceu uma relação comercial com Marrocos, opondo-se à Espanha, vendendo armamento, munições, madeira e metal em troca de açúcar, mesmo apesar da proibição papal. Em 1600, Abd el-Ouahed ben Messaoud, o secretário principal do governante marroquino Mulai Ahmad al-Mansur, visitou Inglaterra como embaixador da corte de Isabel I, para negociar uma aliança anglo-marroquina contra Espanha.Tate Gallery exhibition "East-West: Objects between cultures", Tate.org.uk Isabel "concordou em vender munições a Marrocos e os dois falaram intermitentemente sobre uma operação conjunta contra Espanha". Contudo as discussões não chegaram a qualquer conclusão e ambos os soberanos morreram dois anos depois.Nicoll, p.96 Também se estabeleceram relações diplomáticas com o Império Otomano através da criação da Companhia do Oriente e o envio do primeiro embaixador inglês para o império, William Harborne, em 1578. Um Tratado de Comércio foi assinado pela primeira vez em 1580. Foram enviados vários representantes de ambos os lados e foram feitas tropas epistolares entre Isabel e o sultão Murad III.Kupperman, p.39 Numa carta, Murad mencionou que o Islão e o Protestantismo tinham "muito mais em comum entre si do que qualquer um dos dois com o Catolicismo Romano, já que ambos rejeitam a idolatração de ícones", e pediu uma aliança entre Inglaterra e o Império Otomano.Kupperman, p.40 Para receio da Europa católica, Inglaterra exportava estanho e chumbo (para canhões) e munições para o Império Otomano e Isabel discutia seriamente a hipótese de participar em operações militares com Murad III quando rebentou a guerra com Espanha em 1585.Kupperman, p.41 Foi também nesta altura que a pirataria anglo-turca começou a prosperar.Anglo-Turkish piracy in the reign of James I by Grace Maple Davis, Stanford University. Dept. of History, 1911 Google Books Últimos anos thumb|left|250px|Isabel I em 1600. O período que se seguiu à derrota da Armada Espanhola em 1588 trouxe dificuldades acrescidas a Isabel que durariam os quinze anos finais do seu reinado. Os conflitos com a Espanha e com a Irlanda arrastaram-se, os impostos aumentaram e a economia sofreu com fracas colheitas e o custo da guerra. Os preços subiram e a qualidade de vida desceu.Haigh, 155 Durante este período, a repressão aos católicos intensificou-se e Isabel permitiu que comissões interrogassem e vigiassem casas católicas em 1591.Black, 355 Para manter a ilusão de paz e prosperidade, Isabel passou a confiar cada vez mais em espiões e propaganda. Nos seus últimos anos de vida, a crítica por parte dos seus súbditos demonstrou uma quebra na sua popularidade."The Queen and the People", Haigh, 149–169 Uma das causas para este chamado "segundo reinado" de Isabel,Adams, 7; Hammer, 1; Collinson, 89 foi o diferente carácter do seu governo e do conselho privado na década de 1590. Uma nova geração tinha chegado ao poder. Com a excepção de Lord Burghley, os políticos mais importantes de Isabel tinham morrido por volta desta década: o conde de Leicester em 1588, Sir Francis Walsingham em 1590, Sir Christopher Hatton em 1591.Collinson, 89 Conflitos entre fações do governo, algo que nunca tinha existido a um grande nível antes desta década,Doran Monarchy, 216 tornava-se agora na principal característica do mesmo.Hammer, 1–2 A forte rivalidade que existia entre o conde de Essex e Robert, filho de Lord Burghley, bem como dos seus apoiantes, pelas posições mais altas no governo deteriorou a política do país.Hammer, 1, 9 O poder pessoal da rainha diminuía cada vez mais,Hammer, 9–10 como se pode verificar pelo caso de Dr. Lopez, o seu médico. Quando o conde Essex o acusou indevidamente de traição por causa de um despeito pessoal, a rainha não conseguiu impedir a sua execução, mesmo apesar de não ter concordado com a sua prisão e não acreditar na sua culpa (1594).Lacey, 117–120 Nos seus últimos anos de reinado, Isabel passou a depender cada vez mais da concessão de monopólios como um sistema de financiamento sem custos em vez de pediu mais dinheiro ao parlamento durante a guerra.Um monopólio dava ao seu comprador poder sobre um comércio ou manufacturação. Neale, 382 Contudo, esta prática levou rapidamente a uma fixação de preços que enriqueceu os membros da corte ao custo do público, algo que espalhou ressentimento por todo o país.Williams Elizabeth, 208 Este problema culminou em agitação na Câmara dos Comuns durante o parlamento de 1601.Black, 192–194 No seu famoso "Discurso Dourado", dado no dia 30 de novembro de 1601, Isabel afirmou desconhecer dos abusos e conquistou os membros do parlamento com promessas e o seu tradicional apelo à emoção.Neale, 383–384 Contudo, este período de incerteza económica e política deu origem a um florescer literário sem precedentes em Inglaterra.Black, 239 Os primeiros sinais de uma novo movimento literário começaram a aparecer no início da segunda década do reinado de Isabel com a publicação de A Anatomia do Espírito de John Lyly e The Shepheardes Calender de Edmund Spenser em 1578. Durante a década de 1590, alguns dos maiores nomes da literatura inglesa amadureceram, incluindo William Shakespeare e Christopher Marlowe. Durante este período e na era jacobina que se seguiu, o teatro inglês atingiu o seu ponto máximo.Black, 239–245 À medida que Isabel envelhecia, a sua imagem foi mudando. Era retractada como Belphoebe (Bela Diana) ou Astreia e, depois da Armada, como Gloriana, a eterna fada rainha jovem do poema de Edmund Spenser.Richardson, 145–148 Os seus quadros começaram a tornar-se cada vez menos realistas e mais um conjunto de figuras enigmáticas que a faziam parecer muito mais jovem do que era. A verdade era que a sua pele tinha ficado marcada por um ataque de varíola em 1562, que a tinha deixado meio careca e dependente de perucas e cosméticos.Loades, 92 Sir Walter Raleigh chamou-a de "uma senhora a quem o tempo tinha ultrapassado".Haigh, 171 No entanto, quanto mais a beleza de Isabel desaparecia, mais a corte a admirava. Isabel gostava de representar esse papel,Haigh, 179 mas é possível que na última década da sua vida tenha começado a acreditar no seu próprio poder. Nessa altura, Isabel começou a gostar do jovem encantador mas petulante Robert Devereux, conde de Essex, que era enteado de Leicester e tomava muitas liberdades com ela, que a rainha perdoava.Loades, 93 Nomeou-o repetidas vezes para postos militares, apesar de a sua irresponsabilidade aumentar cada vez mais. Após a fuga de Essex do seu comando na Irlanda em 1599, Isabel colocou-o em prisão domiciliaria no ano que se seguiu, retirando-lhe os seus monopólios.Loades, 97 Em Fevereiro de 1601, o conde tentou convocar uma rebelião em Londres com o objetivo de prender a rainha, mas teve pouco apoio e acabou decapitado no dia 25 desse mês. Isabel sabia que a culpa era em parte dos seus erros de julgamento. Um observador escreveu em 1602 que "o que ela mais gosta é de sentar-se no escuro e por vezes derramar lágrimas de lamento por Essex".Black, 410 Morte thumb|left|200px|Isabel I por George Gower. O principal conselheiro de Isabel, Burghley, morreu no dia 4 de Agosto de 1598. O seu cargo político passou para o seu filho, Robert Cecil, que pouco depois se tornou líder do governo.Após a queda de Essex, Jaime VI da Escócia disse que Cecil era "o rei de lá para todos os efeitos". Croft, 48 Uma das suas principais tarefas foi a de preparar o país para uma sucessão sem problemas. Uma vez que Isabel não queria revelar o nome do seu herdeiro, Cecil foi obrigado a agir em segredo.Willson, 154 Assim, começou as negociações em código com o rei Jaime VI da Escócia, que tinha direitos fortes de sucessão, embora estes não fossem reconhecidos.Jaime VI da Escócia era trineto do rei Henrique VII de Inglaterra, avô paterno de Isabel I Cecil aconselhou Jaime a ser gentil e paciente com Isabel. O conselheiro funcionou. O tom de Jaime agradou à rainha.Willson, 155 A saúde da rainha permaneceu sem sobressaltos até ao outono de 1602, quando uma série de mortes dos seus amigos a fizeram entrar em depressão. Em fevereiro de 1603 deu-se a morte de Catherine Howard, condessa de Nottingham, sobrinha da sua prima e amiga chegada Lady Knollys, algo que foi um golpe particularmente duro para Isabel. Em março, Isabel sentiu-se doente e permaneceu num estado de "resignação e melancolia permanente".Black, 411 Morreu em 24 de março no palácio de Richmond, entre as duas e as três da manhã. Poucas horas depois, Robert Cecil e o conselho declararam Jaime VI da Escócia como novo rei de Inglaterra.Black, 410–411 Com sessenta e nove anos de idade, era a monarca que governou mais tempo em Inglaterra até essa época. A sua marca só foi superada quando Jorge II morreu com setenta e sete anos em 1760. Isabel foi sepultada na Abadia de Westminster ao lado de sua irmã Maria I. O epitáfio de seu túmulo é a inscrição latina "Parceiras no trono e na sepultura, descansamos aqui duas irmãs, Isabel e Maria, na esperança de uma ressurreição". O testamento deixado por Henrique VIII declarava que Isabel devia ser sucedida pelos descendentes de sua irmã mais nova , Maria Tudor, duquesa do Suffolk, em detrimento dos descendentes escoceses de sua irmã mais velha, Margarida Tudor. Se sua vontade fosse atendida, Isabel seria sucedida então por lady Anne Stanley. Se, entretanto, as regras da primogenitura masculina prevalecessem, o sucessor seria Jaime VI, rei de Escócia. Outros nobres podiam ainda reivindicar o trono. Incluíam-se entre estes o Edward Seymour, barão de Beauchamp (filho ilegítimo de lady Catherine Grey) e William Stanley, conde de Derby (tio de Anne Stanley). Algumas fontes históricas referem que Isabel nomeou Jaime seu herdeiro em seu leito de morte. De acordo com uma história duvidosa, quando questionada sobre quem nomearia como herdeiro, Isabel teria respondido, "quem poderia ser além de meu primo da Escócia?". De acordo com outra, disse, "quem além de um rei poderia suceder uma rainha?". Finalmente, uma terceira lenda sugere que permaneceu em silêncio até sua morte. Não há nenhuma evidência para provar qualquer desses episódios. Em todo caso, nenhum dos herdeiros alternativos reivindicou trono. Jaime VI, o único sucessor viável, foi proclamado rei de Inglaterra com o nome de Jaime I algumas horas após a morte de Isabel. A proclamação de Jaime I abriu um precedente histórico porque foi feita, não pelo próprio monarca, mas por um Conselho de Ascensão, já que Jaime se encontrava na Escócia. Os conselhos de ascensão e não os novos monarcas continuam a fazer a proclamação dos reis na prática moderna. Criticas Isabel provou ser um dos monarcas mais populares da história da Inglaterra. Ela ocupou o sétimo lugar na lista dos Cem Maiores Britânicos, que foi organizada pela BBC em 2002, superando todos os outros monarcas que apareceram no ranking. Embora durante este período a Inglaterra tenha obtido muitas vitórias militares, Isabel foi uma figura bem menos central do que outros monarcas como, por exemplo, Henrique V. Isabel foi criticada também por apoiar o tráfico de escravos na Inglaterra. Seus problemas com a Irlanda servem também para manchar seus registros. Por outro lado, Isabel foi uma rainha bem sucedida, ajudando firmemente a nação, mesmo herdando um enorme débito nacional de sua irmã Maria. Sob o seu comando, a Inglaterra evitou uma invasão espanhola. Isabel também conseguiu impedir a deflagração de uma guerra religiosa ou civil no solo inglês. Suas realizações, entretanto, foram exageradamente louvadas após sua morte. Foi descrita alguns anos mais tarde como uma grande defensora do Protestantismo na Europa quando, na realidade, hesitava frequentemente antes de vir em auxílio de seus aliados protestantes. Como sir Walter Raleigh disse em relação à sua política estrangeira, "sua Majestade fez tudo pela metade". Isabel I na cultura popular Muitos artistas glorificaram Isabel I e mascararam sua idade em seus retratos. Isabel frequentemente era pintada vestida em risos, e em alguns segurando uma peneira, símbolo da virgindade. Benjamin Britten escreveu uma ópera, Gloriana, sobre o relacionamento entre Isabel e Lorde Essex, composta para a coroação de Isabel II do Reino Unido. Foram abundantes as interpretações notáveis de várias atrizes no papel de Isabel, tanto no cinema como na televisão. De fato, é a monarca britânica que mais vezes aparece como personagem em filmes. Provavelmente, a primeira atriz a representá-la nas telas foi à francesa Sarah Bernhardt em Amours de la reine Elisabeth. Foi interpretada pela atriz inglesa Glenda Jackson no filme Mary Stuart, Queen of Scots (Mary Stuart, Rainha da Escócia) e na minissérie da BBC "Elizabeth R." (Rainha Elizabeth, no Brasil), ambos de 1971. Foi também interpretada por Bette Davis em "The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex" (Pt:"Isabel da Inglaterra/Br:"Meu Reino por Amor"), de 1939. Em 1953 foi a vez de Jean Simmons viver o papel em "Young Bess" (Br:"A Rainha Virgem"). Mais recentemente, Judi Dench, no filme Shakespeare in Love (Shakespeare Apaixonado), de 1998 e Cate Blanchett, em Elizabeth, também de 1998, e na continuação, Elizabeth: The Golden Age (Elizabeth: A Era de Ouro), de 2007, voltaram a desempenhar esse papel. Dench ganhou o Óscar pela sua interpretação. Em 2005, a BBC produziu a série televisiva The Virgin Queen (Elizabeth I: A Rainha Virgem no Brasil) com Anne-Marie Duff no papel da rainha e Tom Hardy como Robert Dudley. Também o Channel 4 (em associação com a HBO) produziu, em 2005, a mini-série intitulada Elizabeth I, protagonizada por Helen Mirren, vencedora de um Globo de Ouro por esta sua interpretação. Conta também com a participação do ator Jeremy Irons. Muitos romances foram escritos sobre Isabel. Entre estes, podemos citar Isabel, de Rosalind Miles e Queen of this Realm, de Jean Plaidy. A escritora Margaret Irwin escreveu uma trilogia que trata exclusivamente da juventude de Isabel: Young Bess, Isabel, Captive Princess e Isabel and the Prince of Spain. Esses livros inspiraram os roteiristas de A Rainha Virgem, filme de 1953 com Jean Simmons, no papel da monarca, e Charles Laughton, como Henrique VIII. A partir do século XX, a rainha tem sido considerada por alguns como uma espécie de precursora do feminismo. Bibliografia * Black, J. B. The Reign of Elizabeth: 1558–1603. Oxford: Clarendon, (1936) 1945. OCLC 5077207 * Brimacombe, Peter. All the Queen's Men: The World of Elizabeth I. New York: St Martin's Press, 2000. ISBN 0-312-23251-9. * Camden, William. History of the Most Renowned and Victorious Princess Elizabeth. Wallace T. MacCaffrey (ed). Chicago: University of Chicago Press, selected chapters, 1970 edition. OCLC 59210072. * Clapham, John. Elizabeth of England. E. P. Read and Conyers Read (eds). Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press, 1951. OCLC 1350639. * Collinson, Patrick. "The Mongrel Religion of Elizabethan England." Elizabeth: The Exhibition at the National Maritime Museum. Susan Doran (ed.). London: Chatto and Windus, 2003. ISBN 0-7011-7476-5. Ver também *Teatro isabelino *Guerra Anglo-Espanhola *Igreja Anglicana *Reforma Protestante Categoria:Monarcas britânicos Categoria:Reis da Irlanda Categoria:Casa de Tudor Categoria:Rainhas soberanas Categoria:Filhos de Henrique VIII da Inglaterra Categoria:Pessoas excomungadas pela Igreja Católica Romana Categoria:Sobreviventes de tentativas de assassinato Categoria:Sepultados na Abadia de Westminster Categoria:Anglicanos do Reino Unido Categoria:Mulheres do século XVI Categoria:Monarcas do século XVI af:Elizabeth I van Engeland an:Isabel I d'Anglaterra ang:Elisabeþ I Engla Cwēn ar:إليزابيث الأولى ملكة إنكلترا arz:اليزابيث الاولانيه ast:Sabela I d'Inglaterra az:I Yelizaveta bat-smg:Elžbieta I be:Елізавета I be-x-old:Лізавета I bg:Елизабет I bn:প্রথম এলিজাবেথ br:Elesbed Iañ (Bro-Saoz) bs:Elizabeta I, kraljica Engleske ca:Elisabet I d'Anglaterra ceb:Elizabeth I sa Ingglatera ckb:ئیلیزابێتی یەکەمی ئینگلستان cs:Alžběta I. cy:Elisabeth I, brenhines Lloegr da:Elizabeth 1. af England de:Elisabeth I. el:Ελισάβετ Α΄ της Αγγλίας en:Elizabeth I of England eo:Elizabeto la 1-a (Anglio) es:Isabel I de Inglaterra et:Elizabeth I eu:Elisabet I.a Ingalaterrakoa fa:الیزابت یکم انگلستان fi:Elisabet I fiu-vro:Elizabeth I fr:Élisabeth Ire d'Angleterre fy:Elizabeth I fan Ingelân ga:Eilís I Shasana gan:伊麗莎白一世 gd:Ban-rìgh Ealasaid I gl:Isabel I de Inglaterra gu:ઇંગ્લેન્ડના એલિઝાબેથ પ્રથમ gv:Ealisaid I Hostyn he:אליזבת הראשונה, מלכת אנגליה hi:एलिज़ाबेथ प्रथम hif:Elizabeth I of England hr:Elizabeta I. hu:I. Erzsébet angol királynő hy:Եղիսաբեթ I ia:Elizabeth I de Anglaterra id:Elizabeth I dari Britania Raya ilo:Isabel I iti Inglatera io:Elizabeth 1ma di Anglia is:Elísabet 1. it:Elisabetta I d'Inghilterra ja:エリザベス1世 jv:Elizabeth I saking Britania Raya ka:ელისაბედ I kn:ಮೊದಲನೆಯ ಎಲಿಜಬೆಥ್ ko:엘리자베스 1세 kw:Elisabeth I a Bow Sows la:Elizabetha I (regina Angliae) lb:Elizabeth I. vun England lij:Elizabetta I d'Inghiltæra lt:Elžbieta I lv:Elizabete I mk:Елизабета I ml:എലിസബത്ത് I mn:I Элизабет mr:पहिली एलिझाबेथ, इंग्लंड ms:Elizabeth I dari England nds:Elisabeth I. nl:Elizabeth I van Engeland nn:Elisabeth I av England no:Elisabeth I av England oc:Elisabeta I d'Anglatèrra pl:Elżbieta I Tudor pms:Elisabeta I d'Anghiltèra pnb:الزبتھ I qu:Elisabeth I ro:Elisabeta I a Angliei ru:Елизавета I rue:Алжбета I Анґліцька sa:एलिजाबेथ scn:Lisabbetta I di Ngriterra sco:Elizabeth I o Ingland sh:Elizabeta I. si:පළමුවන එළිසබෙත් රැජින - එංගලන්තය simple:Elizabeth I of England sk:Alžbeta I. (Anglicko) sl:Elizabeta I. Angleška sr:Елизабета I Тјудор sv:Elisabet I av England sw:Elizabeth I wa Uingereza ta:இங்கிலாந்தின் முதலாம் எலிசபெத் te:ఇంగ్లాండ్ యొక్క ఎలిజబెత్ I th:สมเด็จพระราชินีนาถเอลิซาเบธที่ 1 แห่งอังกฤษ tl:Elizabeth I ng Inglatera tr:I. Elizabeth uk:Єлизавета I (королева Англії) ur:ایلزبتھ اول vi:Elizabeth I của Anh war:Elizabeth I han Inglatera yi:עליזאבעט די ערשטע yo:Elisabeti Kìnní Ilẹ̀gẹ̀ẹ́sì za:Elizabeth I zh:伊丽莎白一世 (英格兰) zh-min-nan:Elizabeth 1-sè (Eng-tē) zh-yue:伊利沙伯一世